Do you want to build a snowman?
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: Her and her sister used to be best friends. They used to play in the snow all the time in winter. Anna hadn't even been outside since them, except for that time in spring when they went to the market. But that was going to e bright fluffy snow outside was so temping. She wanted to put her hands in that snow or dance around in it. With or without her sister.


_"Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_"Go away Anna."_

Anna didn't even know why she was trying anymore. It's been a year since Elsa had moved out from their shared room. A year since the gates had been closed. A year since Elsa had started ignoring her. It was snowing. Again. She looked at the snow with envy. Her and her sister used to be best friends. They used to play in the snow all the time in winter. Anna hadn't even been outside since them, except for that time in spring when they went to the market.

But that was going to change.

The bright fluffy snow outside was so temping. She wasted to put her hands in that snow or dance around in it. With or _without _her sister.

Her parents were gone on a trip. She didn't know exactly well and frankly, she didn't really care. As a 6 year old, she didn't think the king and queen's endeavors were very important to her. What she did know, was that maybe she would be able to escape the castle more easily than she would have with her parents. And with the limited staff, she didn't have to sneak around too much.

Anna wasn't a bad girl. She was actually a very good girl. But she didn't go outside much anymore. Especially when the snow looked this beautiful and fluffy.

That afternoon, Anna took her green winter dress and poncho, and put on some dark green fitting boots, hiding her short strawberry blonde meshes under a light green hat.

Once she got out, she realized that there was no one outside. She couldn't believe so many people disliked the snow. It was so pretty. She laughed as she slides clumsily across the frozen lake towards the mountains. She looked back and saw her little footsteps. She giggled at herself and continued to run into the mountains.

It was the best day ever. She got to do snow angels, throw snowballs at the trees, dive into the snow. But one thing was missing. Someone else. Someone to _share_ all of this fun with.

The fates couldn't have been more in her favor. Once she thought about sharing this moment with another, she heard a voice.

"Come on Sven! We've already lost them!"

Anna turned around to see where the voice was coming from. She saw a shadow of a boy with another thing next to him. She awkwardly got up from her snow pile and hid behind a tree.

"Sven what's wrong? It's too early to go home! Look at all of this snow and ice!"

Anna smile brightly. He liked snow too! She took a closer look at him. He had bright blond and unruly hair that fell into his eyes. He had a few freckles and big chocolate eyes. Chocolate. Anna liked chocolate. He had a cute big nose and saggy clothing splotched with water. He was kinda... Cute.

"Sven we should really get going. _But I'm tired._" The boy laughed, "Well you could have told me that earlier." He patted the reindeer on the head and took off the rope that was around his neck.

Anna giggled. This boy was talking for his reindeer, basically talking to himself. Most people would have found that weird, but she found it intriguing.

"Sven did you hear that?"

Anna gasped a hid behind a tree but got a pile of snow dropped on top of her. She heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" The boy asked as he held up a hand to help her.

Anna shaked off the snow on her. "I'm Anna."

"Kristoff," He smirked, "What are you doing falling into snow banks?"

"Excuse me! Snow fell on me. I didn't fall on snow! And that is no way to talk to a princess!"

"Oh is that so?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Anna nodded, dusting the snow off of her.

"So what is a princess doing out in the mountains?"

"I was bored."

"Don't you have a whole line of toys waiting for you?"

"Yes, but I was all alone."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, "So you thought if you went outside there would be people waiting for you?"

Anna blushed, acknowledging his point.

"Well you're here."

Kristoff turned towards Anna, "Yeah?"

"You can play with me, I mean it's sad, you're all alone, without any friends."

"I have friends!" Kristoff defended, "I have Sven, he's my best friend…"

Anna looked at his with pleading eyes.

"…and-and, I don't… I don't play with other people."

"But.."

"Let's go Sven, maybe we should get going back home, we'll go back and get ice tomorrow." Kristoff mounted his reindeer kicking him to start.

"Wait! Christopher!" Anna tried, as he started to get away.

"It's Kristoff!"

"You wanna build a snowman?"

Kristoff suddenly stopped and turned around with a intrigued sparkle in his eyes.

* * *

**GAHHH I wish they would have interacted when younger. Watch out, some more sre coming :)**

**Anyways, I was debating weather or not this should be a standalone. What do you think?**


End file.
